Each Life Unravels Differently
by percychased
Summary: "You're the choice I made before I knew what the other choices were." Shane Koyczan ;; A drabble collectiom for the 10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge. 4. RemusSirius, and how he as sure as hell would always be there.
1. DracoAstoria

a/n - first draco/astoria I've ever written. 10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge, and if you dare challenge 676 (glittering gold). review, please!

* * *

He always had a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that he'd marry Pansy Parkinson someday.

Not because Draco wanted to, of course. After the war she had become simpering and irritating, trailing after him like a lost dog. But her parents and his parents were close friends, and he was still obligated to marry a pureblood or he'd been disinherited.

Imagine his surprise when he met Astoria Greengrass.

Actually, he'd already met her, at Hogwarts. But seeing as she wasn't Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise or Pansy, he didn't talk to her, but he did hear rumours about how her sister Daphne got around.

She looked oddly similar to him, even though they had no relating bloodlines. Long, pin-straight blonde hair, and grey eyes that sometimes shifted to blue. And one thing that surprised him more than anything? Astoria liked him. And that surprised him, because he was hardly a favorite in the Wizarding World.

If he had to admit it, he liked her too.

It was to his parents chagrin that they began dating - although she fit the 'criteria' set in place for his wife, his mother claimed that she was much too 'carefree' and not at all 'serious'.

"She'd make a _horrible _housewife," his mother had said coldly.

Maybe so, but that was a whole other story. First, Draco would have to find a way to present the glittering gold ring to her that was burning a hole in his pocket.


	2. OliverKatie

a/n - lyrics property of hedley. oliverkatie, cause otp fluff. for 10 drabbles, 10 topics, and hogwarts competition, using the song 'For The Nights I Can't Remember' by hedley as a prompt for extra-curricular Muggle Music.

* * *

_I just wanna hold your hand_

_Stare at you like you've got everything I need_

"I do want to try. It's crazy how fast I've fallen for you, but I would take none of it back," he said, surrounded by an air of truthfulness. He looked at her, _scrutinized _her, made her feel like he knew every thought that had ever run through her head.

Katie felt her heart surge through her chest. She never would have believed it, him and her. She didn't believe he ever have her a second glance, because really, who was she? Katie Bell, average grades, average at Quidditch, average looking. That's exactly what she was; oh-so-painfully average. Nothing less, nothing more.

And he was _so much more. _Oliver graduated with eight N.E. , plays starting Keeper for Puddlemere United, and is good-looking enough to have hordes of female fans. But here they were, February 14th and in Madame Puddifoots (he'd brought her there, claiming that he think all girls love it there).

She felt - well, she felt like she didn't deserve him. He could get any girl he wanted, so why'd he go for _her? _

"I know what you're thinking," Oliver spoke, "and it's terribly cheesy that I'm saying this on Valentines' Day," he cast a quick glance around at the heavily pink Madame Puddifoots, "but it's _always _been you. You think so less of yourself, and I can't fathom why because you're _perfect. _Just perfect, and I want you to know that."

"I want you, Katie, to know that I love you."


	3. BillWeasley

a/n - I like this one. 10 drabbles, 10 topics, setting - the Burrow. snakes and ladders, bill weasley. if you dare, 713 (leather bag). enjoy & review!

* * *

When Bill Weasley was a kid, he knew he was meant for adventure.

That being said, he wasn't as foolhardy as his identical twin brothers, but adventure had always fascinated him. The Burrow was full of adventure, and Bill was always in the midst of it. He climbed trees with reckless abandon, his leather bag over his shoulder, and was usually content to explore the woods alone, often needing to sneak out under the watchful eye of his mother.

He never really got an actual _taste _for adventure until after Hogwarts. That year he got offered a job with Gringotts, a high positition that wasn't often offered to recent Hogwarts graduates. A job offer in Egypt, scouring the pyramids in the dust for Wizarding treasure, using his knowledge of curses and charms to break in.

His mother wasn't too happy with his decision, but it was only years later when he learned that she was indeed _happy _for him, but she was more upset because of the fact her 'oldest baby' was moving away from The Burrow. As much as she complained about the distance of his job, he couldn't bring himself to move back.

After all, that sense of adventure that came from the hot deserts of Giza and Cairo was one that couldn't be replaced by living at The Burrow.


	4. RemusSirius

a/n - a little wolfstar for you. goes without saying, but if you don't like slash, don't read. if you dare, #752 nightmares, 10 drabbles, 10 topics, remussirius.

* * *

Sirius fixed everything.

He saw those scars, slashed up his arms and down his shoulders like a child with a red craying, scribbling furiously. He saw the way the moon affected him; dark rings underneath his eyes, but the rest of him would be pale, thin, and shaking, and there was just some natural instinct to _protect _Remus.

He saw the nightmares, the ones that came in the dead of night when everyone was in a deep slumber but him. He saw him thrashing around in the blankets, and that made him wonder what _terrible, terrible _things were going on in his mind to make him look so utterly terrified.

Oh, Sirius didn't know. But he trailed kisses and gave reassurances, and promised to _always _be at his side, to _never, ever _leave. Because he knew Remus needed someone to lean on, and he as sure as hell would be there.


End file.
